The present invention relates to a mechanism for coupling and uncoupling components of a transmission and controlling the transmission of torque therebetween.
When servicing or diagnosing a transmission it is desirable to disconnect the transmission output shaft and prevent torque from being transmitted to the output shaft. A transmission on a production John Deere tractor includes a sliding collar which couples and uncouples a pair of gears which transmit torque from a planetary transmission shaft to the transmission output shaft. A pivoting shift fork is coupled between the collar and an arm which extends outside the transmission. A long release rod extends to the rear of the tractor and engages a spring-loaded bracket. Because of tolerance stackup it is possible for the fork to rub on the collar during normal operation, and the parts take up space at the rear of the tractor, yet these parts are rarely used.